Torpedo
''Reminder: The Arachnid and Torpedo are unobtainable since the release of Season 3, however, players who have purchased the Torpedo and Arachnid will still retain it, and can be spawned in the Garage. Overview The '''Torpedo' is a unobtainable vehicle added in the 2018 Winter Update. It costed $750,000 and was only accessible once the player unlocked the Evil Lair and reaching level 5 as a criminal in Season 2 (reaching level 30 in Season 1). After being experimented on in terms of speed, this vehicle is the fastest vehicle in Jailbreak, meaning it’s faster than the Bugatti and Volt Bike. It has become increasingly apparent that this car is mostly meant for Criminals only, as it was stored in a location that must be unlocked as a Criminal. Police can also access this location if they are a level 5 criminal, regardless of their police level. This vehicle and the Arachnid were both $750,000 and belong to their own team, along with being locked by a level 5 requirement. In the Evil Lair, once you walk in, there are 2 cars: the Torpedo (formely) on the left and a Camaro on the right. As of the Jetpack Update, the Torpedo is unobtainable and those who did not buy it in Season 1 or Season 2 will never be able to obtain it. Those who did buy it can still spawn the Torpedo though. It has since Season 3 been replaced by the R8. Gallery Screenshot_9.png|''The front side of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_10.png|''The left side of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_11.png|''The rear of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_12.png|''The right side of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_13.png|''The top of the Torpedo.'' Screenshot_14.png|''The Torpedo with its headlights on.'' Trivia * The Torpedo is most likely a hybrid between a Koenigsegg One:1 and Koenigsegg Agera RS1, both very fast supercars built by Koenigsegg. * This vehicle is one of the most suggested vehicles. A vehicle of this caliber has been suggested since the Winter Update in 2017. * This is the joint-second most expensive car in the game, tied with the Arachnid and behind the Volt Bike, BlackHawk and the Monster Truck. * The Torpedo has a spoiler, but it cannot be changed. This is the first time a vehicle has this feature. * This vehicle was fixed in a miscellaneous update to not slide around. * The spoiler changes color with the body color, making the Torpedo the only vehicle in the game with that effect. This means if you are wearing a texture, your spoiler's color is your body color. This can save cash, but it may not be very stylish. * The Torpedo’s spoiler has an unusual texture that cannot be removed. Although the colour can be changed by changing the Body Colour, the spoiler will always appear with a rough appearance and an ever-present sheen most notable when in direct sunlight. Strangely, these attributes seem to also effect the colour the spoiler is given; even when the spoiler matches with the colour of the car (which will always do unless a livery is on the vehicle), the spoiler will be a lighter shade, making colours such as Matte appear grey-like when chosen. * Although Season 1 required you to be at least level 30 as a criminal, Season 2 allowed you to get it at level 5. * Right after the Season 2 Update, you still had to be level 30 to be able to buy the car. This was quickly fixed by the Badimo team and was changed to level 5. * This, the Arachnid, the Audi R8 and the Raptor are the only vehicles to be limited time vehicles. ** But players can still buy it if other players have this vehicle, simply asking them to do a vehicle spawn. Category:Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Criminal Category:Level Exclusive Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1